Percy Jackson and The Heartbreaker
by flashlan
Summary: This is a Piper x Percy. Annabeth is drifting away, Percy is confused, Jason and Piper have a secret. After the battle with Gaea, Percy has to realize what is best for HIM. (Rated M for cussing, corny jokes, some smut and lemons [In later chapters] This is a medium paced story. I will update every other Sunday. See you on the other side.
1. Percy's little struggle

**HEY YOU GUYS! I am Flashlan and welcome to THE WRITERS ZONE! This story is called Percy Jackson and the ****Heartbreaker. It is a tale of Betrayal, love, conquest, laughter, and WATER (a given seeing as it IS a son of Poseidon). This story is in Percy's POV at all times and takes place the morning after the fight with Gaea. Leo has remained dead and Jason is the Praetor of New Rome instead of Frank. Break out the comfy chair and the snacks because without a further ado, I PRESENT PERCY JACKSON AND THE HEARTBREACKER.**

* * *

_Italic_=Percy's Thoughts

* * *

I was walking literally all over camp looking for Annabeth. Me and her were supposed to be helping everyone repair the damage after the battle, THIRTY MINUTES AGO. I couldn't find her, so I went to talk to Malcolm, Annabeth's second in charge for her cabin. He just stared at me like I was dumb, "Did you check the Athena cabin by any chance?" I smacked my head. "Of course!" Malcolm rolled his eyes while I sprinted to find Annabeth.

She was sitting on her bed with a large amount of papers piled around her. "Hey Wise Girl!" Annabeth kept looking at some of the papers, blueprints for the repairs, I saw, getting a closer look. "Earth to Chase!" She kept looking at the papers and muttered to herself. I suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. I pulled her into a kiss, effectively blocking her view of the papers. Her eyes widened and she pushed me off.

"What the Hades, Percy?! You just messed up my piles!" Annabeth, almost screaming.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but you didn't answer me and we are late for the repair meeting."

"That doesn't excuse you, thinking you can just kiss me whenever you fucking feel like it!" Annabeth seethed. I was taken aback. I thought she would be okay with me kissing her.

"I'm sorry. See you at the meeting." I sprint-walked out the cabin and hurried to the meeting._ Why in the name of Zeus' lightning bolt would Annabeth react that way?_

* * *

**At the meeting:**

Jason and Percy stood next to each other, going over a map showing all the damaged areas. Percy was on the right, with Annabeth at his side, standing a bit away. Jason was at the left with Piper at his side. The only thing was every time Piper tried to snuggle with Jason, he would just shake her off.

Reyna then walked into the meeting room. Jason's eyes noticeably brightened at the sight of Reyna. "Glad you could join us, fellow Praetor Reyna." Jason smiled. We went on talking about how we are going to deal with repairs. Me and Piper are sent to the forest to de-activate any traps left behind by the Romans. Annabeth, Jason, and Reyna were going to get Dryads and the daughters of Demeter to help fill the craters and holes in the ground.

Once we are out of eyesight, Piper stands in front of me, her eyes piercing mine. "What is going on between you and Annabeth?" She asked in a sort of temperamental voice. I gulped. "Well..."

* * *

**That's a wrap for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I realize it was short so I will take on the challenge of doubling the amount of this on the next chapter. Review and leave A) Constructive Criticism B)Suggestions and C) FLAMES (Flames means you took the time to read the story and find flaws for me to improve on. That means... BRING ON THE HATERS)**

**Suggestions are... well, suggested. I have the main parts figured out, but if there is anything in particular you'd like to see, please leave it in your review. I now retreat back to the Writers Zone to create the next chapter. THAT'S ALL FOLKS**


	2. Piper gets answers

**Hello and welcome back. I have come back from the Writers Z****one with a brand-new chapter. We left off on a bit of a cliffhanger. I now reveal that this is a Piper X Percy story. There will be a special twist that will surprise EVERYONE. You will never have thought of it even being possible. Bring out the Skittles, the popcorn, the root beer, and set yourself into a comfy position because HERE IT IS!**

* * *

_Jason and Percy stood next to each other, going over a map showing all the damaged areas. Percy was on the right, with Annabeth at his side, standing a bit away. Jason was at the left with Piper at his side. The only thing was every time Piper tried to snuggle with Jason, he would just shake her off._

_Reyna then walked into the meeting room. Jason's eyes noticeably brightened at the sight of Reyna. "Glad you could join us, fellow Praetor Reyna." Jason smiled. We went on talking about how we are going to deal with repairs. Me and Piper are sent to the forest to de-activate any traps left behind by the Romans. Annabeth, Jason, and Reyna were going to get Dryads and the daughters of Demeter to help fill the craters and holes in the ground._

_Once we are out of eyesight, Piper stands in front of me, her eyes piercing mine. "What is going on between you and Annabeth?" She asked in a sort of temperamental voice. I gulped. "Well..."_

* * *

"I don't know."

"Don't bullshit me Persues." Piper warned menacingly.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked Piper, curious.

"Answer the question." Was all that was said.

I sighed. There was no getting around this when it comes to Piper. "I really don't know. Annabeth seems to not want to be around me anymore. I think she just needs time to recover from yesterday. What does it matter to you?" I really didn't feel like talking about it, but it's Piper.

Her eyes looked downwards. "I think Annabeth and Jason are cheating on us with each other." She muttered quietly.

I almost laughed. The idea was ridiculous. But then, I started remembering times where it did seem like Annabeth was always ignoring me when I tried to be romantic with her. "I don't know Piper, that's a serious accusation. Besides, Annabeth and I have liked each other since I was 12. I don't think she would do something like that."

At this, Piper went incredibly quiet, not even moving. "I think Jason would do that. I'm not even sure that I still love him, either. I mean, he's a nice guy and everything, but I feel we were pushed together and I want love to be pure. To find it on my own rather than it be put on a bus with me in the desert."

I looked down as well. "Piper, me and Annabeth have went through so much togheter. I went to fucking hell for her. Thanks for this talk, but I don't think she's cheating on me." At this, I looked up at her. "I'm sorry." The words tumbled off my lips before I could think about what I was saying. I turned around and walked away. I headed to the beach to think over Piper's words. _I think Annabeth and Jason are cheating on us..._ That was ridiculous. Right? So what if Annabeth had been a little frosty towards me? It must have been because of the fight with Gaea. Yeah, that's it. She has to still like me. Otherwise, I was alone. I looked at the stars that now dotted the sky. I inhaled the salty scent of the sea. I felt the sand shift in my hands. I felt the sea mist fly into my face. I heard the waves slap the sand gently, making a peaceful sound. Then the 5 minute warning came. I sighed heavily and got up to head towards my cabin. I reached the door. It was slightly open. Somebody must have been looking for me. Oh well. I closed the door. I fell onto my bed. The gurgle of the fountain in my room gently made me sleep. I turned on my side. _Annabeth DOES love me still. And I love her. Nothing will EVER change tha__t._

* * *

**3 weeks after the fight with Gaea:**

It's been around 3 weeks since my chat with Piper and I was starting to get nervous. Annabeth has been getting more distant than ever in the past. We only saw each other at meeting and even at that, she would hardly say a word to me. Maybe Piper was right. I was walking past the woods when I heard a groan from inside the woods. I rushed towards the noise, thinking someone was wounded. I stumbled into a clearing to see... Oh shit. Jason was making out with... _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"JASON. What in the name of tartarus are you doing kissing Rachel?!" **[HAHAHA. Bet you guys** **didn't see that on coming. Leave a review if you got surprised by this. Anyways, on with the story]** I yelled at the son of Jupiter. "You have a girlfriend for fucks sake!" Jason and Rachel stopped the kiss. They both looked at me, surprised.

"Percy, I can explain." Jason managed to say, clearly terrified.

"Good, cause I'm waiting." I said, my anger barely held in check.

"Ummm- I.. er.." Jason muttered, clearly trying to come up with a lie.

"That's what I thought Grace. Fuck you. Just wait until Piper finds out." I turned around and started to walk away.

"Percy!" Rachel said, her voice watery and she was clearly crying.

I sped up my strides, leaving them both in the woods.

I went to her cabin and knocked. Drew opened the door. _Ugh, not now not now not now_ "Heeeeyy Percy." Drew said, clearly trying to flirt with me.

"Not now. I need Piper. NOW!" Drew looked taken aback then turned and called Piper saying someone was here to see her. Piper came to the door, wearing a orange camp shirt that was cut into a crop top and faded jean shorts that went high on her thighs. I pulled her hand and dragged her to the woods. She complained the entire time saying she had other stuff to do. I took her to the spot where I had found Rachel and Jason making out, only to find that they were gone. I turned around and faced Piper.

"Piper. There's really no easy way to say this. Jason HAS been cheating on you. With Rachel." I expected Piper to burst into tears or even get angry. Instead, she lowered her head, looking defeated. I pulled Piper into a hug, her tears falling onto my shoulder.

"I knew he was. I had a feeling. I didn't know who it was but I was positive that he was cheating on me with SOMEONE."

I felt terrible for her, but I didn't say a word. I just held her tight, knowing that this would help her more than any words.

"Come on Piper, I'll take you to my cabin to calm down.

* * *

Never have I ever thought that I would end up with Piper holding me tightly while we lay in bed. It was purely platonic, but I couldn't help but have a problem in my shorts with her next to me. "Percy, is it alright if I just sleep here like this tonight?" Piper asked, blushing slightly. I just looked at her, a little bashful, but nodded all the same. She buried her head into my chest, neither of us even bothering to change. I stroked her hair for a little bit. I couldn't help but stare at her curves as she lay beside me. Her arms where thin, yet had some muscle to them, her legs were hairless and smooth, her ass was large and jiggled slightly when she moved, her breasts were a DD size and felt amazing squished against my chest. And her face. Her lips were full, her kaleidoscope eyes so enticing, her cute button nose. All this made me hard. I moved to turn onto my side to face away from her when she held me tighter. I just relaxed and the arms of Hypnos carried me into a gentle slumber.

* * *

I woke up to see Piper still fast asleep in my arms. I moved slightly to get out of bed when her eyes opened. "Perrrcccccyyyyy. Stay with me." Piper whined. I laid back down. I couldn't refuse her, not after what she had gone through. We both laid next to each other for a while until she broke the silence. "I love you Percy." She whispered sleepily.

My eyes shot open and I scrambled to my feet. Piper immediately sat up. "What?" Piper asked, confused. I turned to the door and started to walk quickly to the beach. Luckily, it was pretty early and no one was outside. I went straight into the water until I was at knee length. I stood there for a bit, enjoying the cool breeze, the air lifting salty mist into my face. _I love you Percy. _I couldn't stop thinking about those words. I mean, I was attracted to Piper, but I was still with Annabeth. I was so confused. Suddenly, a voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Percy?"

Recognizing Piper's voice, I went farther into the water, until it was at my waist. "Percy, please. I just want to talk." Piper said quiet.

"Why are you trying to ignore me?" Piper asked quietly. I responded by going further until I was at my neck. "Why are you walking away when I am talking to you? Piper's voice now sounded desperate for my attention. I went on going fully under, but not before hearing Piper quietly say, "Please Percy, you are all I have right now." I immediately felt bad for how I acted. I went deep in and then went straight up in a flash. A big splash of water that came up when I broke the surface hit Piper. I flew about 8 feet in the air, then landed on the sand. I was about to apologize to Piper when something else grabbed my attention. Her hair was a mess, but it seemed even cutter that way, her camp shirt showed her breasts off quite easily, and short shorts that showed her butt off wonderfully. I snapped out of it and willed her dry. I pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Piper. It's just that you surprised me when you said that. I mean, me and Annabeth are still dating. I'm so very sorry Piper. It will never happen again." I felt deep shame at ignoring someone who had gone through so much heartache.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" Piper asked suddenly. I simply nodded, willing to do anything she wanted to do. "Great." She started taking her shirt off. I turned away quickly.

"Piper? What are you doing?" I asked, confused. I thought she wanted to go swimming, not strip.

"Don't worry, Percy. I have a bikini under my clothes, although you did a real gentleman move." Piper said, slightly amused. I turned around to... WOW. Piper looked amazing in a bikini. Her legs were hairless and looked so smooth. Her midriff was lean and flat. Her arms where fantastically made, showing smooth arms that had a little muscle but not much. Her breasts stole much of my attention. They were a DD cup size and looked so good, I wondered if I drooled. Piper then snapped her fingers a bit. "Hey, Coral Head, my face is up here." I looked up, embarrassed. She was blushing slightly, but said, "Lead the way Coral Head." I smiled at the new nickname. I held her hand and started pulling her to a further part of the beach until we stood at a pretty basic spot.

"This is the perfect spot."

Piper looked around, confused. "Umm, Percy? I don't thin- AHH!" Piper screamed as I held her and jumped into the water, still holding her. I created a air bubble around us and led her to the spot. We had to go under a little underwater ledge and re-emerged in a cave that had holes in the top, allowing light to shine in. Piper's breath was heavy. I turned around to see if she was okay when I saw her hand fly. I caught her arm just before she could slap me. I pulled her into my embrace and held her arms down. Her breath hitched and she leaned into me. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I was with Annabeth. I pulled away, looking downwards. "I am truly sorry Piper, but I am already in a relationship." I said.

I then felt her hand cup my chin and raise my head up. "Percy Jackson, who exactly are you in a relationship with?" Piper asked.

"Annabeth" I said, uncertain where this was heading towards.

"Are you certain of that? Has she even talked to you besides at meetings? Has she gone out of her way to be with you? Has she even kissed you in the past week?" Piper badgered me.

"No." I said, confused.

"Exactly. Percy, I know this is hard to hear, but I don't think Annabeth still likes you the same way anymore. Jason was the same way towards me. Please Percy, I think it would be best for all of us if you just moved on." Piper looked at me straight in the eyes as she said this.

"No no no no, YOUR WRONG!" I said, furious. Annabeth still loved me, right? I jumped straight into the water, not even trying to listen to Piper's muffled shouts. _Annabeth still loves you. Piper doesn't know what she's talking about. Right?_ I reached the surface and immediately went to go find Annabeth. I ran straight to her cabin, only for one of her siblings to say that she went to the stables. I ran as fast as I could to the stables. I burst inside only to find...

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

**OOOHHH. What a nice cliffhanger, don't you agree? I want to thank all of those people who followed/ favorited the story. It means much more than you know. I want to thank the 4 people who left reviews. But seriously, ONLY 4?! I cannot continue without more reviews. Our goal for this chapter is 10 reviews. Until then, I will not put another chapter out. A nice little hostage situation.**

**I want to thank LastRonin for inspiring me with his amazing story to write this. If you enjoy this story, you'll for sure enjoy his. I also want to thank Hi Im Manu for his review, it made me rush to make longer chapters. Speaking of which, I know people asked for longer chapters, so let's see if you guys enjoyed it. The only way I can know is through reviews.**

**I want to see more reviews in the future, and please, don't hide behind Guest, at least include your name in it. Again, I invite you to leave a flame because with flames, I can make a bonfire of a story that will burn bright for everyone to see. I encourage flames so bring your worst. I also encourage long reviews and anything you'd like to see in the future. This is Flashlan saying... See you next time on... THE WRITERS ZONE.**


	3. Notice 1

**Hey Everyone, I am back.**

**I re-read this story and my other and I thought, "WOW, these suck. I can do better." About a week after that, some dumb retard decided to run a red light. Long story short, I finally recovered and caught up with my life. I apologize for the long break and have made a decision. Since so many of you waited so long for this, I will pick up where I left off but this time a little bit better.**

**Thanks for waiting and the next chapter will be out by tomorrow. Until then, I retreat back to the Writer's Zone.**


	4. It's 100 that bitc

**First off, sorry to all of you readers out there that waited for the next chapter. I really hope that this chapter is worth it. I know that I'm a dumb ass that can't even post. I have been going through some incredibly hard stuff. Starting with the death of the only family member that loved me, my grandmother, I needed some time to cope with that. She actually passed the week after I posted my little update. She died of cancer. It was hard for me. Then, two weeks later, the girl who I trusted more than anyone dumped me and crushed my heart. That was kind of hurtful. You know, just a bit. Then I got my arm dislocated in a rather unpleasant situation. Once I got better, my life just went to shit from there. But, the bottom line is, I may not be fully recovered, but Flashlan has returned! Yes, I know that no matter what I went through gives me an excuse, but I am back and have brought my story with me. Now enough of this emotional shit. Second thing, I want to thank some people. These are people who left reviews that really helped me get back in the game. 1) ThatDooooood, thank you, your support means a lot 2) Hi Im Manu, your review made me feel better more than anything 3) BlackHockage2, you idiotic person, you made me laugh pretty hard at that comment 4) iloveallbooksincludingthehunge, this was surprisingly helpful, though THRE SHALL BE MORE OF THE CLIFFHANGERS MWAHAHAHAHA 5) May,, I appreciate that you included your name instead of just having it say "guest" and was really encouraged by you 6) Guest, I don't know who you are so please add your name next time, but you are the one who asked if Annabeth could be heartbroken, I personally don't like her so I see it as likely *le wink le wink* 7) Guest, again please include your name next time. You were the one who told me you read LastRonin's story. You really inspired me. Now back to the story. *Exaggeratedly bows* Readers, I present to you, part 3 of Percy Jackson and The Heartbreaker! Enjoy (or don't, I won't judge)!**

* * *

_It's %100 that bi_t_c… _

_I ran as fast as I could to the stables. I burst inside only to find…_

"_WHAT THE FU-"_

* * *

I opened the stable door only to be blinded by a flash of golden light. I closed my eyes and thrust my right hand straight into the pocket of my jeans, my hand wrapping around the all too familiar feeling of my pen, taking it out of my pocket and uncapping it automatically out of reflex. I felt the familiar weight of my sword in my hand and waited until the brightness dimmed to open my eyes. When I did, the sight before me made me blink a few times. A woman of shining beauty was standing there, changing moment after moment to be more beautiful with each change. Red hair, then black, then blonde. Green eyes, then gray eyes, then blue eyes. I immediately recognized her and lowered my sword, but didn't put it away. If Aphrodite herself was here, she must have a reason. I did a small bow, which was kind of awkward seeing as I was still holding a sword in my hand.

"Aphrodite, what a surprise," I said, not very enthusiastically. Aphrodite did nothing but scowl. "Perseus, why did you not accept my daughter when I made it so easy for you? I mean, you and Annabeth were already falling apart so you should have just gone with Piper." I stared dumbfounded as she went on a miniature rant, not quite grasping what she was saying. She kept going on until I realized what she meant.

"You are the reason why things are so weird with Piper and Annabeth?!" I practically shouted.

"Calm down. I wasn't the cause of it EXACTLY. I only enhanced what she was feeling to make things speed up a bit. And I was doing you a favor, letting you have my daughter. Obviously, you don't give two shits about it. But you will. Trust me Perseus, you will." Aphrodite didn't look like she was kidding. She looked furious. I never knew beauty could be so intimidating like that. Suddenly, Aphrodite's eyes began to glow golden. I turned away as her entire body began to glow again with blinding light and she teleported back to wherever she was before she came to have our nice little chat. _Thank gods she left, I hate that bitc- _I lost my train of thought when I realized someone was where Aphrodite had been standing. In her place was Annabeth.

* * *

"Anna-?" I began, confused, only to be cut off by her. She walked up to me and slapped me. And it wasn't a very gentle tap either.

"Of all people, I didn't think it would be you who would go against my back and cheat on me like that! And with Piper of all people." Annabeth was furious, her eyes like a violent storm raging on. She was dressed in tan shorts that stopped just above her knees with a white tank top. Her hair was in a red bandanna, giving her a rather scary look.

I was confused, so I tried talking to Annabeth, "What are you talk-?" Only to be cut off, again. "Don't try to deny it, Percy, I have proof that you two kissed. I mean, what the living fuck were you thinking, Percy?! I thought you loved me. I… I thought you cared about me." Her voice faltered as her eyes began to tear up, her body shaking. She was in pain. My wise girl was hurting, because of ME. "Obviously I was wrong." Tears began to stream down her cheeks, drawing lines on her face. "Have a good life, Perseus." I tried to say something, but I just couldn't. No words dared to tumble out of my lips as Annabeth pushed past me and speed-walked away, tears falling from her face and dropping to the ground. I don't know what happened, I mean, it's not like anyone saw us. Unless Piper told her. But how likely was that? What am I talking about? Of course, she would! It makes sense. That way Annabeth would break up with me so Piper could have her way. Well, I wasn't about to let her have the satisfaction of that.

I collected myself in the stables and stormed my way to the Aphrodite cabin. Campers around me shuffled away seeing me in such a worked up and angry state. I marched up to Piper's cabin and knocked on the door. One of Piper's younger half-sisters answered the door. She was a bit fairer skinned, with a short build and a round face. She had light blonde hair in pigtails. She had braces with A TON of metal and her face was splattered with freckles. She was around 12, slowly starting to develop a more feminine body. I think her name was Lucy or something like that. She wore blue jeans with an orange camp shirt, just a bit too large for her. She seemed like a nice girl, but she wasn't the one I had come for.

"Oh, it's you!" She said, obviously surprised.

"I need to talk to Piper," I said, rather hurriedly. "Like, now."

"Of course you do," Lucy muttered. She looked over her shoulder and shouted for Piper. "Just a sec." And with that, Lucy slipped into the cabin and closed the door behind herself. I waited there for a minute or two until Piper came to the door. She had her hair in a ponytail, an orange camp shirt cut off at the bottom, showing off her midriff. She had tan cargo shorts that stopped mid-thigh and brown hiking boots. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled different colors as she stared at the floor "What's up, Percy?" Piper asked, her hands fidgeting and her legs shifting her weight.

"What's up?! You fucking told Annabeth that you kissed me, that's what's up!" I glared at her as she backed into the doorway, away from me, looking nervous. "I didn't ask you to like me! I still love Annabeth. Not you. I don't love you. I don't know why that's so hard to get through your head." I glared at her harder as she began shirking away from me, obviously scared. "Even if I did feel anything for you, it's gone. It left the moment I found out that you told Annabeth that you kissed me! Do you think that as soon as things are over for me and Annabeth that you can just swoop in and hook up with me?! Forget it!" I shouted at her. Piper's eyes were beginning to form tears as my voice got louder.

Then I stopped. I turned away and started walking quickly to the beach. I wasn't being careful as I raged silently and furiously and accidentally pushed past someone, knocking them over. I continued to head on until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. They tugged me back and turned me around. It was the guy I had knocked over. The guy had long red hair that was tied up in a bun, surfer dude style. He was well built and about my size. He was very pale and had a rugged look to him. He wore an open tan button-down, revealing a built body, with matching tan shorts and brown sandals. I didn't recognize him. He must have arrived while I had my little forced vacation due to Hera. Once he was sure I wouldn't turn away from him, he let me go.

"Would you like to explain to me why you pushed past me just now?" His voice was low, loud, and heavy.

"Does it matter?" I responded heatedly. "You obviously aren't hurt so it's all good, now leave me alone." I attempted to turn around again only for him to grab my arm roughly. Once he had gotten my attention, he let me go again.

"Let me rephrase that. Apologize for pushing me over before I return the favor."

I scowled and tried to turn around again. He reached out again, not to grab me but to shove me. I placed my left leg behind me to stop myself from falling over. He pushed me back a bit. When he saw I didn't fall, he tried shoving me again. This time, I caught his right arm and pulled him forward as I moved my right leg to trip him, using his momentum against him. He fell over my leg and hit the sand, hard. I took one last look at him and walked away to leave him there on the floor. I reached the end of the water when I felt a fist make contact with the back of my head. I fell forward and sprung back up immediately, enraged. The same redhead had gotten up again. "You don't walk away from me like that." He growled at me. He drew back his arm and threw another punch. _Who the living fuck does this guy think he is?!_ I moved to the right and let him stumble forward, the momentum of his punch throwing him forward. I then kicked him in the ribs, like that one scene in the movie 300 (Yes, even demigods watched that movie, why wouldn't you? Also, "THIS IS SPARTA!"). He fell over onto the sand. He rolled onto his feet once again and glared at me, his eyes burning with hatred. He ran at me again. I really wasn't in the mood for this guy's bullshit. When he threw a punch at me again, I decided to be a bad ass and catch his fist. I twisted his arm until it was behind his back. I pushed his arm upwards towards his neck. He gasped out in pain. **[Author's side note: Don't do this to people, in reality, it would hurt them like hell. Unless they deserve it, then go ahead. I don't think it's my place to judge anyone at all]** I then shoved him onto the sand, letting him walk away now. I turned around and continued on my original path, only to stop at the guy's next words.

"Stay the hell away from me, freak." I spun around quickly to see the redhead had risen to his feet and was glaring at me.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" The redhead flinched. I stormed over to him and grabbed his throat. Before he could react, I raised him by his neck, choking him, anger and adrenaline coursing through my veins, giving me the strength to raise him up in the air. I watched him struggle helplessly as I slowly choked him. I don't know how far I would have gone unless I heard another voice.

"Percy?!" It was Annabeth. She was standing about 10 to 11 feet away from me, her eyes red, most likely from crying. "What are you doing Percy?!" She shouted her words at me with a surprising force. Her eyes. Her stormy grey eyes. Her eyes told a story of fear, anger, confusion, but most of all, her eyes looked at me like I was a monster. All she saw was me choking someone on the sand. In her eyes, I was a monster.

I dropped the redhead. "Annabeth." I murmured gently. I took a cautious step towards her. She took a larger one back away from me. "Stay away from me, Perseus. Keep away. Do you hear me? STAY AWAY!" She shouted even louder than before. Her eyes, the one that saw a monster, had tears. Eyes that once saw a lover now saw a monster.

I took a single step back. I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want any of this. I took a few more steps back, my legs shaking beneath me. My eyes drifted past the small crowd that had gathered to watch what was happening. My entire world was shaking, crumbling, falling, leaving me. I looked once more at Annabeth, the girl I had trusted and loved more than anyone. Her eyes sent me one last message. _Go._ I turned around and jumped into the water, wishing to get as far away as possible. My only thought was, _Annabeth wants me gone._ I swam until Camp Half-Blood was out of my sight. Then I stopped. All my thoughts, doubts, self-hatred, and fear swarmed around in my head. I was better off alone with no one. I could never return. The love of my life, my soul mate, hated me. I was like the penny on the bathroom floor. I was disgusting, nobody wanted me, I was better off where I was. I allowed myself to drift to the ocean floor. Feeling my feet touch solid ground, I let loose a cry. I shouted with all my might. I put all of my emotions into the shout. All of the water around me shot away, pushing everything away from me. I let it all flow back, hitting me hard. I deserved it and worse.

"So emotional. So hurt. So broken. You feel hurt. You feel pain. You feel… like a monster. I know you want to be alone, but I can help you if you let me. Hold on Perseus, you have the strength to go on. I can prove it to you if you let me help." I spun around, seeing an iris message behind me. At first, I couldn't tell who it was. Then I noticed who it was. It was impossible. "You."

"Yes, 'me' Percy," Luke said, a bit sarcastic yet still caring. "Let me just chat with you really quick."

* * *

"**Please, no more cliffhangers. Please, stop" You all know that's what you're saying. TOO BAD, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You can't stop this. It is inevitable, like Tony Stark in Endgame (Thanos said it but Tony won, so Tony is the inevitable one). I really don't know how you will all respond to this, so let me know in the reviews. I am going to start putting up my chapters every other Friday, alternating with my other story. What do I mean by this? Week 1 is a Percy Jackson week. Week 2 is a Harry Potter week. Week 3 is back to Percy and it goes on until the story ends.**

**Also, what are your speculations about Luke iris messaging Percy? I know Luke is dead, but I have an idea about it. It will all make sense soon. Were you surprised to find out it was Luke? Who did you expect would come for Percy to calm him? Let me know in the reviews.**

**With that out of the way, what did you guys think of the chapter? I know I can do better, but posting this and having you all give me feedback is what is going to help make this better. So as usual, I want everyone to leave a review. Pretty please? With ambrosia on top? Fine, it's up to you if you want to leave one. BUT PLEASE DO! The longer the review, the more I can improve. Although I encourage short ones too if that's what you're feeling.**

**I want to personally thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. I want to give a big thanks to those who left reviews. I also really appreciate everyone who favorited and/or followed my story. It all means more than words can describe. I also want to give a really big thank you to Izzybella12 for creating such wonderful stories and giving me the boost I needed to post this. Thank you, I hope you keep on making such terrific stuff. I also want to thank LastRonin again for inspiring me to even start this. You rock man.**

**Please review my story and leave comments on stuff you'd like to see, stuff you didn't like, and the overall comments/encouragement. I really enjoy reading reviews and comments, so please leave some. Also, guests that are reviewing, PLEASE put something in a review that lets me know what to call you in case of a shout out or response. Bring your worst flames and criticism into the reviews if you dare. You know why? Because I'm going to get those flames to heat up my forge of creation and craft a better story because o****f them. Now Flashlan shall see you back after his trip to… THE WRITERS ZONE.**


	5. Daedalus's Last Creation

What's up party people? Did you miss me? I hope you did because I brought you another chapter. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I am going to be posting every other week to keep up with my other story. This chapter was a bit late due to me being busy this week. I swear, all this stuff with COVID-19 has made my life busier. Anyways, without further ado, I bring you the next chapter of Percy Jackson and The Heartbreaker. Enjoy!

* * *

"So emotional. So hurt. So broken. You feel hurt. You feel pain. You feel… like a monster. I know you want to be alone, but I can help you if you let me. Hold on Perseus, you have the strength to go on. I can prove it to you if you let me help." I spun around, seeing an iris message behind me. At first, I couldn't tell who it was. Then I noticed who it was. It was impossible. "You."

"Yes, 'me' Percy," Luke said, a bit sarcastic yet still caring. "Let me just chat with you really quick."

* * *

Daedalus' last creation

"How the fuck are you even talking to me?" I asked angrily. Although Luke died as a hero by sacrificing himself to stop Kronos, he still did a whole lot of messed up stuff. He got countless demigods killed. He manipulated Selina. He tricked Nico. He poisoned me with a freaking scorpion. He resurrected Kronos to overthrow Olympus for crying out loud!

"Calm down Percy. I can explain everything. I understand that you are angry. I know that you still have anger towards me for what I did. There is no excuse for what I did. I was… I was a monster. I was no better than any of them. That's why I came back. I need to make amends for all the bad I did. Please, Percy, you of all people should know how important making amends is. How many times did someone die on your watch? Did you just move on with your life or did you try to make things better? What about Beckendorf? When he died, did you just keep moving or did you mourn for him? Only when you found out that he forgave you did you get past that. Let me right the wrongs that I did in my life. Let me help you. Unless you want to just turn around and go back to camp? What's left for you there? Nothing Percy. There is nothing good for you there Percy. Just listen to me." Luke spoke sincerely. I could hear his pain, his sorrow, his desperation to fix his mess. His scar rippled on his tanned face, shifting while Luke talked.

I could relate to what he was saying. He was right. How many times has someone died under my watch? Was I not as guilty as he was? But didn't I make peace with my demons that came from those deaths? Didn't Luke deserve to have the same peace? Didn't Luke deserve a chance at redemption? He proved that he was worthy of it when he stabbed himself to get rid of Kronos. He deserved a chance. I understood where his anger towards Olympus could come from. How many times did the Olympians treat me as their pawn, someone who was expendable and could die doing something for them? They never let me live a normal life. I understood how, at my age, Luke could feel such resentment towards Olympus. I know that he felt betrayed by his earliest demigod friends. Hell, Annabeth fucked with me too. I understood his bitterness and anger a little better now. Luke may not have done the best of things, but then again, he didn't exactly come from an easy background.

"How do you plan to redeem yourself then?" I decided to throw him a bone. Sure, he was evil, but how had his life gone when he was on the good side? He tried his best to care for Annabeth and Thalia, but it ended horribly for him. He was misguided because of his failures on the good side.

Luke frowned slightly. "By helping you, Cuz. I mean, you were apart of two great prophecies and still have shit going on in your life. I made your life hell. I want to make up for that by helping you now. I can't stand seeing you going through all of this after everything you did." Luke's eyes stared into my green ones, trying to make me understand. There was a trace of sadness in his eyes as if he were remembering all the things he had done and was legitimately regretting them.

"How can you help me, I thought you were dead. How did you come back?" Although I understood that he wanted to help, I couldn't see how he could help me.

"Ahh, now we get to the good stuff. It's a long story. Yes, I died and went to Elysium, even after everything I did. Problem was, so did a lot of people who I used to know. It didn't seem right for me to be in the same place as people who had died because of me. So I decided to leave. I didn't end up doing the whole rebirth thing. It was too much for me. I decided to go for a walk. I ended up walking into Daedalus, who was taking measurements for some sort of pathway around the River Lethe. We talked a bit, both men who had regrets for what we had done. Although he was okay with where he was, he saw that I wasn't. So he told me the truth about his workshop. Turns out, it wasn't just some small building. There were several levels underground, with an undefended top part as a distraction from the real things. He told me that if I went to the ruins of his workshop, I would find something that would open the floors underneath to me. He also told me of the mechanical bodies he had used to live on. Although he knew that all souls must die and the machines were inhumane, he also knew that I was coming back to make things right. So he told me how there were some blank ones based on a basic human figure. All I had to do was inhabit one of them and it would mold itself into an image of my choosing. I turned to an ally that we had made in the war. Melione, goddess of ghosts. I convinced her to let my spirit return. I ventured to the ruins and found the lower levels of Daedalus' workshop. I found one of the machines and, tada, here I am today. I took some time to study what I had missed out on via some of Daedalus' machines. I waited until I could talk to you to start making things right." As Luke finished his story, I could tell my mouth was hanging open. His story was just impossible. Not impossible, only improbable, I reminded myself. "Please Percy, I know that you might not believe it, but I have changed, I am a better person. Please Percy, you gotta beliv-"

"No Luke. I know that this seems impossible, but I think that you might be right. Even though we haven't always seen eye to eye, I do trust you on this. I think you really have changed." To my shock, I really meant what I said. I did trust him. I did think that he really did go through all of that. I was trusting him.

"Thank you, Percy! Meet me at Zeus' Fist at the camp at midnight. Bring everything you'll need for a trip. I promise you won't regret this!" With that, Luke cut the connection of our Iris Message. I stared at the space where the Iris Message was until a hammerhead shark swam by.

"My lord," The shark did a fish version of a bow. "Do you require assistance with anything?" The shark's voice was gravely and definitely male. His words in my mind shook me out of my trance. I looked at it in the eyes before addressing it.

"No, thank you however for asking. Have a good day." With that, I propelled myself at supernatural speeds that would have killed most humans. I directed myself towards the camp. I needed to pick somethings up.

* * *

I turned up at the camp's beach. Only now, instead of it being noonish, it was around sunset. Apollo was starting to touch the horizon and end his daily sun-ride trip. I took a deep breath and headed down the beach towards Zephyros Creek. I decided that it was best if I wasn't seen by anyone. Walking gave me time to think about what I would get. I needed to pick up some clothes, definitely. I already had Riptide. I decided to get another pair of shoes, just in case. I no longer had the shield Tyson made for me, I lost that fighting Kampé. The Minotaur horn? No, that was just unnecessary. Maybe some photos I had in my cabin. Ooh, I would also need some of the junk food I kept in my cabin. I couldn't really think of anything else I would need. I decided just to concentrate on the nature I was walking through.

The beach was a bit cold now that the sun had set. I may have lost track of time as I was walking. Oops. Guess that's another quirk that came with ADHD. As I came upon the creek, I just jumped in.

Although it wasn't saltwater, I could control it to an extent. Even though it wasn't saltwater, it still energized me, making me feel awake and aware. I shot myself through it through the water towards the cabins. I was praying that none of the naiads saw me as I passed through. As soon as I got close to the cabins, I slowly got out of the water, careful not to make too much noise. I crept behind the cabins as I went, desperate not to be seen.

The cool summer night was refreshing. A cool, gentle breeze blew past me, gently caressing my face. It ruffled my hair and made my messy hair a little bit messier. The grass moved in ripples gently in the breeze. The trees waved in the wind as it gently touched them. Summer nights were just so peaceful. It brought a sense of safety and serenity. Before I knew it, I was at my cabin's door. I pushed the door open and was met with the saltwater scent my cabin carried. The fountain in the corner bubbled and gushed gently, soothing me. I would certainly miss my cabin. From the window, I could see the beach. The waves beat upon the sand and lapped on itself. Such a peaceful sight. Despite my earlier burst of emotion, I felt at ease. I was moving on. I was going to make peace with one of my old enemies.

I couldn't think of anything else I could be doing instead. It's not like I had any reason to stay at camp. I could protect myself perfectly fine. I had no one to really keep me here. I was free to move on.

I took all of my stuff in my arms and dumped it all into a blue duffel bag. I tossed on a white undershirt and a forest-green hoodie that hugged my body. I also changed into a pair of khakis and slipped on a pair of black and white Adidas. After what happened with Nike, I wasn't comfortable wearing Nikes. Once everything was inside the bag, although not neatly, I swung the bag over my shoulder and immediately started walking towards the woods, not even bothering to go a different way. Since I already reached my cabin, I saw no need for moving with stealth.

I trudged through the woods until I reach Zeus's Fist or at least the rubble that remained of it. The original fist was destroyed in the battle of the labyrinth. Every camper thought it was cursed because Kampé died here. All that remained was a larger bunch of rocks. Luke was laying on top of the pile lazily. One of his legs was stretched forward while the other crossed it at its ankle. His hands were under his head and he was staring up at the sky, examining the stars and the enchanting midnight sky. I could see what he meant when he said that he had changed. The face that used to have a permanent scowl of anger was replaced with a face of bliss and wonder. As someone who had been in Tartarus, I could attest to how good it felt to see the sky again.

But just because Luke looked different didn't mean that I should let my guard down. I pulled out my pen and slid it in the sleeve of my hoodie. Luke noticed me approaching and sat up, grinning. No matter how much he smiled, he still looked sinister. When he smiled, his scar flexed and made a joyous smile look like an evil-mastermind smile. It was slightly unnerving. Luke jumped on down from the top of the rubble pile.

Luke walked forward a bit before pausing. "Umm… Hi Percy." I could tell that he felt somewhat nervous, unsure as to how I would react.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, Luke." The words tasted strange in my mouth. I used to look up to this guy. Then he turned on the camp. Then he made the right decision in the end. I think it is a little understandable that I had some very mixed emotions when it came to him.

Luke was wearing tan cargo shorts and a crisp white T-shirt, with golden brown hiking boots. He made the whole outfit look good. Although he was twenty-two and I was seventeen, we were both the same height at six foot one, although he was about half an inch taller due to his boots compared to my black Adidas.

"Umm… Luke, how did you get here? The fist was collapsed." At this, Luke grinned.

"Whoever said there was just one entrance to the labyrinth in the camp?" Luke gestured for me to follow him. He started walking deeper into the woods. I decided that I should probably walk with him.

We both started heading West through the woods. The trees were closer together and the moonshine didn't really help light the paths because of all of the trees. Luke turned around suddenly to face me.

"Percy, mind taking out your sword so we can see where we are going?" I simply nodded and slid the pen from my sleeve into my hand. I took off the cap and dropped it, sure that it would reappear when I need it. My sword shed some bronze-colored light onto the path, illuminating it a bit. We both walked in silence until we came upon a dead and withered tree.

"This is the entrance?" I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me because of where the entrance was but I guess that I was suspecting something… more.

"A good hiding spot. Harder to find." Luke pointed to a Delta that seemed burned into the tree between two roots that were extended until they crossed each other, making a circle about the size of a shield. Luke went first, stepping into the circle and pushing on the mark gently. The ground beneath him disappeared and he fell down. I didn't hear him hit the ground.

"Luke? Are you okay?" I guess I did care about how he was. At least enough where I didn't want him dead. Again.

"Yeah, come on down. Just jump in, it will close itself." I shrugged, I didn't really have a choice. I crept to the edge of the circle and jumped down. As I fell, the walls seemed to turn from dirt to a more solid thing, not rock certainly. I kept falling until I fell onto an old mattress. I was surprised. Where did this come from? I looked up to Luke who had a big grin on his face.

"That never gets old. I pulled the mattress here when I first found out about this entrance. That way, no one would get hurt when the fell. If we want to go back up, the hole we fell out of would turn into a ladder leading to the surface." I relaxed a bit until I remembered something I probably should have inquired about earlier.

"How are we supposed to find our way around? You obviously didn't bring a mortal that can see through the mist, so how are we going to find our way around?" Here I was saying it all calmly, but on the inside, I was freaking out. I mean, we were in the labyrinth with no guidance. Stuck in a place designed to torture and turn demigods mad.

"Don't worry Percy, Daedalus had something that could help us out." He pulled out a small circular device that looked like a pocket watch. He pushed a little button on the top that opened up. Instead of there being a clock, there was a small piece of thread held on by a small nail with a piece of metal at the end of the thread.

Ariadne

"A string in a case? How is some string going to he-" I stopped, finally realizing what it really was. Luke must have seen my face of understanding from the look he gave me.

"A piece of Ariadne's thread. Daedalus took a bit of it and turned it into a magical compass of sorts. There is a dial on the inside that can lead me to a certain exit, Daedalus' workshop, or the nearest exit. I can also put in coordinates so I could find the fastest way there. A really helpful tool I found in his workshop." I stared at awe at the genius of it. "Come on Percy, we don't have all day."

I followed Luke through the maze, both of us following to where the compass told us to go. Soon, we came to the garden of the gods, the workshop's favorite place to be in its constantly changing position.

"Welcome to the workshop of Daedalus." I took this as a joke because there was nothing but ash and broken wood laying everywhere were the workshop was. "Come on, I'll show you the fun stuff."

Luke walked over to the corner of the rubble that was left of the workshop. He shifted some of the ash until he revealed a small stone button with the Delta symbol on it. He held his palm close to it for a short bit until his palm revealed a glowing blue Delta symbol on it. He pressed it against the button and the button grew. It grew to the point where it was about eight feet tall. Then, it began expanding until it was about six feet wide. The side facing us suddenly opened, showing the inside of an elevator.

"Okay, that's pretty cool." I had to admit, Daedalus made some really jaw-dropping stuff. Luke walked in first, with me right behind him. Seeing as there was finally light, I wouldn't need Riptide. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the cap, touching it to the top of the blade. Instantly, it shrunk back into a pen. I slide it back in my sleeve, unwilling to be unprepared.

The inside of the elevator wasn't made of stone. Rather, it was built with solid gold, with silver handles and ruby buttons. There was a whole wall with buttons. I seriously underestimated how big this place was. The buttons had words instead of numbers, so with my dyslexia, I couldn't read any of them. Luke seemed to know what he was doing and clicked one of the ones closer to the floor. Immediately, the doors closed and "Locked out of heaven" by Bruno Mars started playing. Honestly, it was better music than the elevator for Olympus. The elevator lurched and shot downwards. I didn't know how fast we were going, but the letters above the doorway seemed to be changing pretty fast, so I assumed we were going faster than we should be able to go. Still, the elevator still felt as if we were going at a normal pace.

"So now that we are here, how are you going to help me?" Although I was amazed by all of this, I was still wary of what Luke had in mind in terms of help. Last time I trusted someone to help me out, I was put in prison by hades and after that got a skin-frying experience in the Styx.

"What if I told you that I could make you powerful enough to never be hurt again?" I blinked for a moment.

"Like the Achilles Curse? Because I have been there, done that."

"No, something far greater than the Achilles Curse." That sounded a little ominous, but I was intrigued. I decided to at least find out what it was before I agreed to anything.

"Okay, what is it then?" Luke grinned slyly.

"Guess you'll find out in a second." At that moment, the doors for the elevator opened up. My jaw immediately dropped. The place reminded me of bunker nine, except this took it to a whole new level. There were so many things, it was crazy. There was a big table shaped like a horseshoe in the middle of the room that had a bunch of laptops and monitors up with a single chair there. There were more versions of Daedalus' wings hanging on the wall in the far back, with so many different versions. Some were made out of different metals while some had attachments on them like rockets or even one with a Gatling Gun on the back. The entire wall to the left that looked like a giant honeycomb, with scrolls stuffed inside each comb. The room itself was about the size of a football field and a half, with the walls made of steel. There were big industrial lights from the top that illuminated everything. The wall to the right was filled with bookshelves stacked with books. There was another table in the far right corner. It was a simple round table with two chairs, with some stuff on it, though I couldn't tell what it was.

"Welcome to the study room. I figured it was a good place to start. Believe me, this is the least overwhelming room I could find. Daedalus really liked this room and so I think you would like it too."

We walked over to the table with the stuff on it. It turns out, all of the stuff was just three big bowls filled m&m's, skittles, and jelly beans and a pack of coke in the middle of the table. Luke sat down on one side while I pulled off my bag, putting it down at the feet of my chair as I sat down. Luke pulled the pack of cokes towards him and opened it up, tossing me a can. I caught it and opened it up. I took a sip and immediately sat up straighter. Man, I really needed this. "So, onto the serious stuff. What do you have in mind when you say 'help'?"

Luke smiled again. "Now I think it's good to tell you. First off, I was planning on helping you with your sword skills. You know, a little teaching session. Second, I know someone who has recently become willing to help you with your powers over water. Third, I have a gift for you. Finally, what if I told you that you were to rescue a goddess that was unfairly imprisoned?" I gaped at Luke when he said the last one.

"Which goddess? Because there are some that I would rather leave imprisoned." Luke laughed at that.

"Not who you think. I'm talking about Calypso. Turns out, despite what the gods said, they never let her off the island. You heard about that from Valdez. I know that he died. There is no way he could have come back, even if he did have the cure. His body would have been vaporized. Even if his fire-resistance did save him, it couldn't protect his robot dragon. At the least, assuming Leo did survive the explosion, his dragon would have been destroyed and he would fall to his death. As such, he could not have gone and freed Calypso. But you can. You can save her from her prison. What do you say?" I looked in Luke's eyes for any reason not to trust him. He seemed sincere. I couldn't see what harm it could do in freeing her. But I didn't know how to rescue her.

"How could I get to her? I thought that it would be impossible to find the island again." Luke's face became a little more serious.

"That's why we are here. Daedalus had an idea as to how to find the island again, and combine that with the island's failing magic and your water powers, you might have a chance at it. Of course, that's why I had to find someone willing to help you get a better understanding of your powers."

"Who?" I was thinking of my father, but I doubt that he would listen to Luke. So I really didn't have an idea as to who it could be. Luke's face light up mischievously a bit, clearly excited about who it was."

"You'll see."

* * *

Although I expected this to come out a little longer, I am pleased with how it turned out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry about the late post, but I have been pretty busy. I should post on time next time. Besides that, thoughts? Comments?

I really appreciate any reviews because I enjoy getting some feedback on the story. What are your thoughts about Luke's return? And what about the workshop? I mean, Daedalus was a genius, yet his place wasn't fireproof and there weren't any sort of fire extinguishers or sprinkles? Bullshit. I prefer this way of thinking. Let me know what you think about this chapter and any speculations in the reviews. I do read all the reviews and try to listen to people who review.

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter because it was rather difficult to write. See you all next time. Now, I am heading back to… THE WRITER'S ZONE!


	6. Seven Sins

**Sorry about the late chapter but I have had some really big stuff happening. Anyways, Flashlan presents you with the next chapter of Percy Jackson and The Heartbreaker. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**This chapter **_**references **_**to several uncomfortable topics such as, but not limited to, rape, torture, and rather dark humor. None of the listed actually happens, only mentioned.**

* * *

"_**That's why we are here. Daedalus had an idea as to how to find the island again, and combine that with the island's failing magic and your water powers, you might have a chance at it. Of course, that's why I had to find someone willing to help you get a better understanding of your powers."**_

"_**Who?" I was thinking of my father, but I doubt that he would listen to Luke. So I really didn't have an idea as to who it could be. Luke's face lit up mischievously a bit, clearly excited about who it was."**_

"_**You'll see."**_

* * *

**_The Seven Deadly Sins_**

"Okay then Luke, can you at least tell me when I am going to meet them? Or maybe a hint?", I asked hopefully. Luke just grinned. As much as I wanted to trust Luke, there was something really unsettling in his smile. It might have been his scar. Once again, it occurred to me that Luke would have been considered handsome if not for that scar. The perfect face of his was completely ruined by that scar. It may have faded a bit, but it was hard not to notice it.

"Tell you what Percy. You had a long day. I'll show you where you can sleep while you are here. Come on." Luke left his can on the table as he got up, making me decide that I should probably leave my empty can of coke on the table. I followed Luke as he walked back to the elevator. We walked in silence until I decided to ask Luke something that had been in the back of my mind lately. About halfway to the elevator, I ask Luke my question.

"Luke, that day, when it all went down, why did you do it? What made you stop him? And don't tell me because of Annabeth, you seemed okay with her before then. What changed?" As soon as I said this, I instantly put my guard up. Luke stopped, his neck muscles tense. He turned to me, grimacing. I could tell that he expected a question like that. Expected but didn't want it to be asked. Regardless, I held his gaze as his eyes hardened. He kept staring at me for a while until he dropped his gaze.

"What do you know about the Seven Deadly Sins?" I was a little taken back by Luke's question. I was expecting something else. You know, maybe a straight answer.

"Umm… not much. Aren't they like Pride, Greed, Lust, and stuff like that?"

"Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Greed, Sloth. Everyone who is "evil" has an association with one of the sins. "Heroes" are the ones who realize when they are dealing with one of the sins and combats them with the Seven Holy Virtues."

"Two questions, what are the Holy Virtues, and aren't they Catholic?"

"Last question first. Yes, it is considered a Catholic thing, but all the religions have some things in common. The Greeks and Romans are too stubborn to admit somethings though. And to answer your other question, the Seven Holy Virtues is _Humility_, which combats Pride, _Kindness_, which combats Envy, _Abstinence_, which combats Gluttony, _Chastity_, which combats Lust, _Patience_, which combats Wrath, _Liberality_, which combats Greed, and _Diligence_, which combats Sloth. I can talk to you more about the Virtues another time. The thing is that soon after I became Kronos' body, I wasn't in control of myself and I had more time to think. I could see how bad Kronos was, and I didn't care. I was going to get my revenge. But then I saw you on the boat when you blew it up. I thought about the Seven Sins and Virtues, which I had learned about in a diary of someone I once met. People like you don't deal with the sins as I did. I became aware that I was guilty of the sins. My fatal flaw, my sin, was Wrath. I never forgave my father for abandoning my mother and me. My anger blinded me that I turned against those closest to me. I just wanted to bring Olympus down, the costs were never too high." Luke's face turned into one of regret and pain. One thing was for sure, this was not the same guy that had died in that throne room. No, he _had_ changed. He felt the weight of his actions. He felt remorse.

"What made you see it?"

"A man named Halcyon Green. Thalia and I ran into him during our time on the run. Long story short, he died so we could get away from a trap. He was a son of Apollo. He had the curse of being able to see the future. He told me how he got in trouble because of a little girl, destined to die. He couldn't bear the idea that the girl would die, so he took advantage of his sight of the future and saved that girl's life. The girl gave him a dagger in thanks. The gods then punished Hal for saving the girl. In the end, he gave me the dagger and his diary. He also told me to learn from his mistakes. Me, being young and foolish, thought that he meant that I shouldn't allow the gods to push me around as they did to him. His words are the ones that made me start to think the way I did. I got angry that the gods punished a good man for doing something kind. His diary had many of his predictions, thoughts, and ideas. He had discovered the Seven Sins and Virtues and how they fit into the Greek world. He understood that no one was perfect. Everyone deals with sin once in a while. The difference is good people oppose it with virtue while bad people are consumed by their sin. I got caught up in my anger at the gods until I realized what Hal was trying to tell me. So I waited until I got the chance to make things right. A few times, I tried to take back control, but it wasn't until in the throne room that I managed to do it. I thought to myself, 'Is this how I am going to go down?' I refused to suffer as Hal had. So I decided that the knife was the only way. Hal had told me that the knife would protect its owner. The knife did protect me, seeing as I was once its owner. It protected me by making me fulfill my destiny in stopping Kronos. In the end, Hal is why I did what I did. I let go off my anger towards you. It wasn't like you were one of those who wronged me. Although I still hate the gods and Hermes, I see why he had to leave. The underworld gives you a lot of time to think. So does being alone. That's why I wanted to try to make things better. I did so much horrible stuff to the people close to me, and even after that, they still fought to free me. They fought to show me my mistakes. I tried to hurt the gods, but in doing so, I hurt people I really did care about that did nothing wrong to me. So that's why I am here, to start fixing my mistakes. And believe me, I am trying to fix all the mistakes I made."

…

"Now, enough of this emotional stuff. We're going to see where you'll be sleeping." As soon as he finished talking, he started off towards the elevator again with me following him. I was struck by how he had changed. I really could understand and empathize with him. How many times did I have to fix my mistakes because I was blinded? Didn't the gods use me as a pawn since I was 12?

I mean, some of the things that Luke said made sense. The Seven Sins and Virtues made sense despite how weird it was. Then again, I am a mortal with godly blood that almost caused a war, found the golden fleece, held up the sky, traveled in a maze that is intelligent, fought a war in New York, got my memories wiped by a stupid goddess and was sent to the wolves, became a leader of a camp filled with really serious Roman soldiers, fought giants, went to the Hell of the Greek world, met a primordial in said Hell, raised another primordial with a nosebleed and then ended up here. My life was just filled with weird, so this was just another thing to add to the list. While I was caught up in my thoughts, I wasn't even aware that we had made it to the elevator already until I was inside of it.

I was seriously tempted to start pushing all of the ruby buttons on the wall. Thankfully, Luke seemed to know what he was doing and stepped in front of me, this time pressing a button near the middle and a little to the left. I wondered how many of the rooms Luke had seen. He must have visited enough to become familiar with the essential ones. It made me wonder just where those buttons lead to. The doors closed and the song "Like a G6" by Far East Movement, started playing. Honestly, I was more of a rock guy, but it was a whole lot better than Mount Olympus.

Before I realized it, the elevator had stopped and the doors had opened. In front of us was a fine oak wood door with a simple knob lock and Mortise lock. The door itself was completely plain with the finishing gleaming. The locks and knob seemed to be made of celestial bronze. There was a peephole eye-level to me. I wondered if that was special as well. Luke, who had been beside me, tossed me a key. I caught it, noticing the curious metal it was made of. It looked like steel, but in this weird world, I couldn't be sure. I slid the key into the locks, unlocking the door. I then put my hand on the knob, hesitating a bit. I wondered what was behind that door. I wondered if Luke had put some furniture already in there. I looked back at Luke, who simply nodded to me. I took a breath and turned the knob, opening the door. I pushed gently and saw… a blank, white room with nothing in it. It was about the size of a closet, that being about three feet by three feet. I didn't think that it was the place I would be staying.

I looked at Luke again. He smiled, obviously expecting me to be confused. "A little surprised, Percy? I was confused too at first. Come on, I'll show you how it works" Luke stepped back and gestured for me to go inside the room. It was hardly even tall enough for me to fit. It was maybe six and a half feet. Regardless, I did as he expected and stepped inside my "room"

"The room has a virtual assistant that responds to the user of the room. Once it is connected with you, you tell the AI your preferences for your room. You know, colors, general theme, that kind of stuff. After that, you step out of the room for however long it tells you it is going to take to customize your room. Come on, there should be a button on that side of the room by the doorway. Just press it and it will start walking you through the process. Have fun."

Luke took a step back and was about to press one of the buttons until I realized what he was doing. "Where are you going, Luke?" He looked at me a bit and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to check on something. I'll be back before you are done." As soon as he was done talking, Luke pushed one of the buttons. I was a bit worried about being by myself while Luke went to check on something. _Relax, it's not like you are defenseless_. It took some convincing of myself to calm down. Stupid rational brain telling me to stop freaking out.

Once I calmed myself down, I started looking for the button Luke had told me about. I found it to the right on the inside of the door, level with the peephole. It was a simple circular, steel button the size of a nickel with blue light coming from behind it, giving it a more futuristic look. I slipped my pen into my right hand and got ready to take off the cap one-handed just in case something happened. I then gently pushed the button with my index finger on my left hand. I quickly pulled away from it, expecting something to happen, maybe a boxing glove out of the wall or maybe for the doorbell to shock me. Instead, I got a pleasant chime sound. Almost instantly, a male voice spoke.

"Good day, please state your name."

The voice was smooth and relaxing, like a voice from a meditation video. It was definitely male, with a bit of an English accent. And I am not talking about an American accent, I'm talking about British-type English, you know, the kind that makes anything that comes out of their mouth sound proper and important. I realized the thing was waiting for my response.

"My name is Perseus Jackson."

"Greetings, Perseus Jackson. I am your Virtual Artificial Intelligence Assistant. You may call me VAIA if you find that simpler. I am here to help you set up your room and assist you with anything you deem necessary. Let us start with what color you would like your room. What color would best suit you?

I thought for a moment before deciding. "I would like a mixture of sea green, ocean blue, and small swirls of white to give the room an aquatic look."

"Excellent Master Jackson. Now, how would you like the dwelling to look like? I can add rooms, furniture, or almost anything you would expect to find in a house. The total dimensions of your house can go to twenty feet in height, two hundred feet in length, and two hundred and fifty feet in width."

I couldn't deny that it felt really weird having the robot thing, Vaia, calling me Master Jackson. I decided to do something about that later. I thought for a while until I came to a solid decision.

"I want this current room to stretch out four feet away from the door, forming a hallway. I would like a door similar to this entrance to lead to a living room that is fifteen feet wide by seventeen feet. I want all rooms to stay at a ten feet height. I will get to the furniture later. I want another door a foot from the farthest left-hand corner…" I continued for almost an hour describing how I would like the room. By the time I was done, I really needed a drink. My mouth was dry and my legs were starting to get cramped from standing for so long.

"Is there anything else that you require, Master Jackson?

The perfect idea popped inside my head. "Yeah, I would appreciate it if you stop calling me Master Jackson. I prefer Percy."

"Noted, Master Percy."

"_No_, just Percy. No master part, just call me Percy."

"Yes, Percy. Your room will be finished in approximately four hours."

I was wondering what else the room could do when I heard the elevator coming up. I slipped my pen into my hand out of reflex. The elevator doors opened to reveal one son of Hermes. Luke smiled when he saw me.

"Already done? I hope I haven't kept you waiting. Come on, if you are done, I'll show you another room."

"Yeah, I finished maybe two minutes ago. I got annoyed with the voice thing a bit because it kept calling me Master Jackson. Come on, I want to see some more rooms." Luke chuckled a bit.

"I didn't think that it calling you master would bother you. At least, it doesn't bother me. But to each their own I suppose. Come on."

I walked into the elevator and closed the room door behind me, then locked it up with the key I almost forgot about in my left hand. After I was done locking the door, I slipped the key into my left-hand pocket. Luke waited until I was done, then pressed a button almost touching the right-hand upper corner. The doors closed and the song "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull, started playing.

"So, Percy, I guess it's a good time to start explaining the Seven Sins and Virtues to you. Let's start with the Seven Deadly Sins." The doors opened, presenting us with two lawn chairs on a beach with white sand and the moon shining. and a small fold-out table between the chairs. Man, Daedalus really went all out on his house. Luke and I both took a seat, him on the left and me on the right. The table had three boxes of pizza from Rocky Rococo. The pizza had it all, sausage, pepperoni, bacon bits, spinach, ham, and some oregano. There was also a pack of coke on the table, too. Luke grabbed a can of coke while I took a slice of pizza. I looked at the water, dark-blue in the night, almost like black water. After Luke opened his can and took a sip, he began talking.

"So, the first of the Sins is Pride. The Sin of Pride is said by some to the foremost of the Seven Deadly Sins. Hubris is the gateway through which all other sin enters the mortal soul. It is the most common fatal flaw as well. Many of the gods are guilty of excessive pride and it gets passed onto their children. As such, it is the strongest of the sins because it is shockingly common. People's pride causes them to question the gods and gives them a sense that they are better than everyone else." Luke paused a bit, taking another sip of his Coke. I was eating away at my pizza. I couldn't deny it, the pizza was some of the best I have ever had. It was nice and warm like it was straight out of the oven. The pizza didn't have too much sauce or too much crust. It was cooked to perfection. Luke resumed talking while my mind was on my pizza.

"The next Sin is Envy. Envy is a bit different from Pride in the sense that, while Pride is where you think that you are the best, Envy is where you know there are people better than you, and you want what they have. People with Envy tend to attach stuff to objects, such as another's beauty, money, social standing, their relationships, etc. When people become envious of others, they want to take what that person has. "Evil" people fall prey to it, becoming willing to take what they want from whoever no matter the costs." Luke stopped to take another sip of his Coke.

"Gluttony is technically the inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires. What most people don't acknowledge is that it can also be the extreme desire for anything, not only food. It is a lot like greed. You begin to crave more power or money you need and begin to hoard it all. The dangerous part of it is that you never become satisfied, no matter how much you have." Luke stopped a second as if to collect his thoughts before he spoke again.

"Lust is the craving for more...bodily pleasures. This is not always bad, but some people take it to higher levels when they become willing to force themselves onto others for that pleasure. Although it is usually men that rape others, it also includes women capable of it, although that isn't really acknowledged by some rather feminist gods and goddesses." Luke stopped and let out a rather fake cough that sounded something like "Arthemis" [It was Artemis]. "Lust can really mess with people and make them do things they normally wouldn't do. The temptation for the feeling that comes from that makes some guys get addicted. It kinda depends on who introduces you to it though." Luke seemed rather uncomfortable talking about it as if it brought up some bad memories. I couldn't help myself and before I knew it, I was talking.

"So who was your first time with then? I mean, unless you are a complete virgin, but you seem a little too old for that but then again, you kinda wasted your life being angry so I wouldn't know."

Once I realized just what I had said, I started mentally slapping myself. Stupid brain not thinking before it acts. _You usually do stupid things without thinking._ Ugh, I hate my brain.

Luke spoke up after a second of obvious complementation, his face nervous and embarrassed, his cheeks a little red. "Uh… I mean, I'm not a complete virgin. Like, I never went all the way with someone but I did get a blow from this one empousa. I didn't know she was an empousa cause she was in her human form and I didn't really care to check and...yeah." His face was incredibly red and I had to restrain myself from laughing. Once I calmed down, I thought of something.

"So, you had a female vampire with her mouth around your dick, which holds a lot of blood when erect, and she didn't bite you? Damn, you got lucky." Luke laughed for a second.

"Actually, she did try biting. That's how I found out about her being an empousa. Thankfully, it was after I took a dip in the Styx, so her teeth broke on contact. I mean, I didn't mind her eating my meat, but I didn't want her to actually try to eat my dick." It was my turn to laugh at what he said. Luke wore a small smile like he didn't mind thinking about it that way.

"So, despite our nice chat about eating dick, what are the rest of the sins?" Although I liked a good laugh and probably needed it, I was also tired and needed a nap. The sooner our chat was finished, the faster I could get some good old sleep.

"Yeah, the next sin is Greed. It is basically the craving for more material wealth. It is not that uncommon because the U.S. is the most pampered, consumerist society since the Roman Empire. Greed causes people to sell their children, to commit crimes, to turn against one another, all in exchange for more money. People with Greed cannot be satisfied. Their happiness is attached to their wealth."

"Sloth is the avoidance of both physical and spiritual work. People with sloth easily give up, give in to the pressure, or just step back for others to do their work for them. Pretty much, people with Sloth are lazy-asses." Luke stopped and took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and out of his mouth. He looked back to me, his scar rippling as he did.

"The last one is Wrath. Wrath manifests in individuals who forget about love and compassion and opts instead for their anger. These people tend to have reasons for their anger and hold onto grudges that are best forgotten. It...It blinds you to everything you do. It blinds you to the innocents killed. It makes you a monster." Luke whispered the last sentence, his eyes far away, as if he were seeing all the evil and pain he brought to the world. Suddenly, he began shaking his head, as if to throw out all the thoughts that plagued him.

"Come on, I need some rest and I am sure you need some too. Don't worry about the food, it'll get cleaned up." Luke got up off his chair as he was talking and I followed him. He walked for a small bit and then stopped, bringing his hand up and seemingly pushing air with his finger. Suddenly, like an invisibility cloak being ripped away, the elevator appeared. We both stepped in and the doors closed as Luke pressed a ruby button. The elevator moved and stopped at my door. Luke nodded for me to go. I walked up to the door, getting my key out of my left pocket. I put the key in, turning it and unlocking the door. I opened the door and was about to step in when Luke called out to me one last time.

"Hey, Percy. Sleep well." With that, he closed the elevator doors and I walked into my room. I was in the living room, with colors that looked like the sea. There was a 60" TV mounted on the farthest wall facing me. There where two L-shaped couches, both black and made of leather. I walked to the door to the right, which led to an empty room. Then I turned to the left and walked through that door. It led me down a long hallway with three doors on each side and one door at the end. I walked through the door at the end of the hallway and into my bedroom. It was simple, a king-size bed in the corner, a desk, and a dresser in the other corners. The bed had deep blue covers and Besides that, the room was empty besides a door leading to a bathroom. I collapsed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep. And, of course, I had dreams. Yay me.

* * *

**A little heads up, I am going to start posting every other Sunday instead of Friday due to the fact that I will now be busy every Friday until October with some personal stuff. I've been dealing with a lot of complicated stuff but I should be good now, so I can start updating like normal again. On a side note, this is also the most I've written at 4,654 words. Whew, I'm beat.**

**Any thoughts on the new chapters? Comments? Just leave a review. Reviews equal to motivation which means bigger chapters. I do read reviews and do consider people's opinions and ideas when I write. Also, do you like my explanation of the sins? I figured that fatal-flaws and the Seven Sins tie into each other nicely. Now, I know a lot of people do it where they make the Sins physical characters. I assure you, in this story, they are not physical or characters.**

**Leave a review on whether I should do a part in the next chapter with Annabeth's POV, Piper's POV, or Luke's POV. Also, let me know what you think your sin is. Mine is wrath.**

**Now, it's time for me to head back to… THE WRITER'S ZONE!**


End file.
